


Morning

by The_Mad_Hatter



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Javier cuddles are best cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, getting in the swing of writing Javier things perhaps, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Mad_Hatter
Summary: Just a little drabble on a female reader and Javier.





	Morning

“Mi amor.” Javier purred, his arms tightening around your waist, his chest so warm against your back. “Buenos días”

“Mmhh…” You barely move, tucking your face down into the rough wool blanket you were curled under, hiding away from the chilled morning air you could feel around you.

Hot kisses pressed against your ear, his voice soft and rumbling. “Time to get up.”

“No, fuck no.” The grumble passed your lips, already set in a frown. “I don’t wanna, not today.” With a yawn your hands found his, not to push him away but rather to hold him against you. More than happy to stay under the blanket with him all day.

His teeth let go from where they had been nibbling your ear. “Breakfasts ready.”

Without even opening your eyes you knew he was right, you could hear Pearson setting out this mornings stew, calling everyone in and the tired footsteps of the other gang members as they made their way over.

“Fuck breakfast.” You growled, trying to tug your knees up as much as you could with him pressed along your back. “Always tastes like Pearsons been washin’ his underpants in it anyways.” You had something of a bet going with Karen that was the actual reason his stews always tasted off, everyone knew the meat Arthur was bringing into camp was good and fresh, no reason for it to end up tasting like it does.

Javier gave a light laugh at that. “Maybe, but we still gotta eat.”

“Go on ahead, I’ll catch up, in about three hours.” You yawned, shifting your cheek against your coat bundled up that served as your pillow.

His arms squeezed before retreating. “How about I pull off this blanket then, eh? Wouldn’t want everyone to see you so exposed?”

You rubbed your knees together, idly remembering that you were in fact only wearing your blouse and stockings, grinning just a bit at the memory of how you’d came to be so. While the two of you were far more private and reserved than some of the other gang members you weren’t to turn down a good opportunity for a fuck just because you were in camp. It had been late and everyone had already bedded down for the night, with the two of you curled up together beneath the thick blanket it wasn’t hard to shed yourself of your skirts. Deciding it was easier than hitching them up uncomfortably and have Javier press himself up against your back and lift your thigh up over his. Just having to stay quiet as he leisurely thrust deep into you, his mouth leaving marks on your neck and his fingers rolling your nipples.

It had been a good time, perhaps one you could repeat again tonight.

“Go on then and see if I care.” In truth you would care, but only so much for the warm blanket being stripped away. There was plenty of folks in the world who had already seen your bare ass and more than you would have liked in this camp, after that failed robbery attempt that had somehow left you running through a crowded saloon in nothing but your shoes. You were quite sure he wouldn’t want everyone to see you, he had something of a possessive streak that was just enough to be more endearing than annoying. But your eyes did snap open when he tugged the blanket then take a hold of you and roll you onto your back. Blearily squinting up you found yourself on gazing up at him as he leaned over you, the light piercing at your eyes. “… Mornin'” You grunted, at a loss for any snarky remarks.

His hair was still loose about his shoulders and it really wasn’t fair how handsome he was this morning, his shirt unbuttoned a little showing off his collar bones and down along his chest. “Ah there she is, mi princesa.”

“Hey there, pretty boy.” You sighed, it was hard to be mad when waking up to such a lovely sight. Reaching up and snatching his shirt you pulled him further down with no resistance from him, he came to lean over you on his elbows, pinning you down to your bedroll.

“Thinking of getting up yet?” Javier asked, his warm breath ghosting over your cheeks. While you busied yourself tangling your hands in his hair, brushing it back from his face.

“Hmm, in a bit.” You grinned, leaning up and meeting him in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Just seeing how I like writing this kinda thing,trying different writing styles is always fun, perhaps will do more. If you liked it at all please considering leaving comments and kudos <3


End file.
